Quest of Infinity
by Native Avenger
Summary: What happens when when heroes from completely different worlds meet to face against a single foe? And what if other worlds were drawn into a war that could effect every reality in existence? This is the story of how Spyro, Tamhigan, and a powerful boy named Scott work together against the infamous Forsworn.
1. The Awakening

**Kwai kwai nidobak! This story is a sequel to Lightning: Abenaki Legacy and Warrior of Spectra's story, The Legend of Spyro: The Forsworn. He and I will be working together to write this story and I hope you readers enjoy it. You should all keep in mind that this story is canon with Warrior of Spectra's series, but it will NOT be canon to the Lightning series, if that makes any sense. I do have a Lightning 4 in mind and it will dismiss anything that happens in this little "crossover." Still, I think me and Warrior of Spectra will have fun writing this and I hope you readers have fun reading it. Remember to leave a review or send me or Warrior of Spectra a PM!**

Chapter 1: The Awakening

A heavy snowstorm was bombarding the city of Boston and a light wind whistled through the air. There wasn't a soul in sight however and the city itself was blanketed by a thick sheet of cold snow. The entire area seemed completely lifeless and dead.

Things were different in the subway tunnels under Boston however. Small settlements were just barely getting by and unnatural wildlife roamed the areas where man wouldn't dare venture in. Most settlements were under the rule of men who donned white trench coats and masks. These men and woman ruled the underground settlements with an iron fist while the cold and mutants ruled everything else.

In one of the dark subway tunnels, a man could be seen walking down the train tracks. This person was wearing all black clothes and a gas mask could be seen covering his face. The lenses were customized to resemble angry eyes and the lenses themselves were tinted black to make it nearly impossible to see the man's eyes. A coldsteel tomahawk was also strapped to his belt and an M1911 pistol was in the holster attached to his dark gray bulletproof vest. This man was also carrying a weathered looking AR-15 assault rifle in his hands, which had a flashlight taped onto the barrel.

The flashlight on his weapon was turned on and the masked man kept the rifle at hip height so that he could see a little ways ahead of him within the tunnel. His black boots caused heavy thumps with each step, but other than that, there was dead silence.

The masked man stopped suddenly however when he heard a noise that wasn't his own. He stopped walking and focused on listening to the strange noise. He couldn't tell exactly what it was at first, but he soon realized that it was screaming. It sounded like a woman was screaming.

The man in black suddenly raised his weapon so he could look down the iron sight and he began to walk forward again at a much quicker pace. As he got closer to the sound, he could hear that the same woman who was screaming was also crying between screams. The sounds she was making only stopped when a loud thump noise echoed down the tunnel. And soon enough, the light from a torch could be seen further down the tunnel.

Wanting to see what was going on without being detected, the man with the black gas mask turned off his flashlight and walked at a slower pace to silence his footsteps. Slowly, he got closer and closer to the noises and the torch and he could hear words from the woman.

"Please stop…! Please!" he heard the woman beg.

There was no reply however and the loud thudding noises continued. The masked man finally got close enough to the light so that he could see what was going on. On the train rails was a woman with naturally tanned skin; possibly Mexican or Cuban. Her body was covered in severe cuts and bruises, and the dress she had been wearing were torn to shreds, exposing most of her beaten flesh. The woman lay slumped on the ground with her hands tied behind her back and she kept screaming and begging even as the man in black watched her.

Two men who were wearing white trench coats and a white gas mask was standing over the woman. One of them was holding a bloodstained police baton and he was using it to hit the defenseless woman over and over again without stopping. The other man was resting a double barreled shotgun on his shoulder and resting his freehand in his pocket. Neither of them spoke a word as the man with the baton kept beating the screaming woman.

Slowly, the man in black aimed his AR-15 rifle at the man with the gun's head. He figured that it would be a good idea to shoot the one with the firearm first. With a very light sigh, he squeezed his weapon's trigger just as the first man in white clubbed the defenseless woman again.

The bullet speedily soared through the air and pierced right into the side of the armed man's head, causing a mist of blood to spray out of the other side of his cranium. The man with the baton spun around in surprise to see his companion fall to the ground with a loud thud and he could tell that the other man was dead.

Before the remaining man in white could retaliate, another bullet was fired and it dug it's way right into the man's throat. The man in white dropped his weapon with a clang and covered the gaping wound in his throat with both hands. Another shot rang out from the darkness and the man fell to the ground with a second bullet wound in the side of his skull.

The bound woman cried heavily as she laid almost limp on the ground. The man donning the black mask switched on his flashlight at that point and very slowly walked into the light emitting from the torch. The woman quickly noticed him and did her best to scoot away from him despite her severe wounds shooting pain through her body.

"P-please… don't hurt me…" she begged shakily as he lowered his rifle with one hand and took out his tomahawk in his freehand.

Without saying a word, the man went down on one knee and began to cut away her bonds with his tomahawk's blade. The woman was so surprised by this that she stared at him with wide, brown eyes. She then began to gently rub her sore wrists, which had rope burns surrounding them.

The man in black then sheathed his tomahawk and stood up. He then offered his hand to help her up. The woman felt tears of gratitude come to her eyes and she reached out to grasp his hand.

Moments before their hands connected however, a line of spider webs shot out of the darkness and stuck to the woman's hand. Her eyes widened again and she screamed as he was forcibly yanked into the dark tunnel.

The man's eyes widened behind his mask's lenses and he raised his rifle to try to shoot whatever had taken the woman, but a dog-sized spider quickly leapt out of the darkness and towards him. He let out a loud grunt as he was forced to the ground and he looked up to see that spider's pincers preparing to bite into his neck…

* * *

Tamhigan woke up with a gasp and he bolted out of his sleeping pillow. He panted heavily as his dark brown eyes darted around, but he slowly began to relax when he noticed that he was in his room within Valo's house. He frowned heavily as he sat down on his sleeping pillow and gently rested his biomechanical paw on his forehead.

It seemed like every night he had a nightmare about his past. Everything he saw in those dreams were real events that he experienced and he hated it every time he had to sleep because he knew he'd have a nightmare.

The black dragon slowly stood up after awhile and walked out of his room. He tried to be as quiet as possible, but his metal paw always clicked when it hit the hard wooden floor. Even still, he did his best to be quiet.

When Tamhigan reached the children's room, he very slowly opened the door just enough so he could peek in. He could see Tabaldak, Managuen, and Dusk all sleeping in their individual sleeping pillows and they were cuddled up to their warm blankets.

Now that he knew that they were okay, the post-apocalyptic dragon gently closed the door again and made his way to the front door. Without a second thought, he opened the door and made his way outside. It was still the raining season in the area around Portum and it was pouring out, but he didn't really care about getting wet. He just wanted to go for a walk. And that's exactly what he did. Tamhigan slowly lowered his head and began to walk towards the forest outside of town, hoping ot get some peaceful time to himself.

* * *

**Eden: The Ruins of The First World.**

Scott Tyler landed on the ash covered desert with a low thump, one of his platinum colored long swords held in his left hand and a mechanical silver colored pistol with a dim light bluish-green glue running down the barrel in the other hand.

As the nineteen year old in all black stood up, the massive body of a Dragon, that once stood as tall as a ten story building, fell onto the deserted ash filled wasteland floor. It's stone and ash made head severed from the rest of it's stone body, the violet glow of it's eyes slowly dimming as it died.

Scott, a nineteen year old human with a pale complexion, brown hair and dark brown eyes, spun around to face the corpse of the demon he had just killed.

The corpse of the Arch-Dragon slowly began to dissolve into ash, in a mere three seconds, the once tall beast's corpse vanished, leaving behind only the rocks that made up it's body. Scott released a sigh as he proceeded to sheathed his blade and holstered his pistol on the silver belt around his waist and a holster located on his right pant leg. The boy proceeded to dust off the ash that had gotten onto his black vest, tank top, jeans and bare arms.

Running up his left arm was a burn mark, taking the form of a Dragoness that extended from his shoulder down to his wrist.

As the nineteen year old human finished dusting the dust off of him, he proceeded to look at his surroundings once more…seeing the black cloudy sky that occasionally filled up with crimson lightning. The rest of his surroundings were dead…only an ashy wasteland that went on for miles.

The boy scratched the back of his head and sighed as he proceeded to trudge through the two foot high ash covered ground.

As the boy trudged through the wasteland, he occasionally felt resistance from the occasional wind that would kick up ash. Scott proceeded to pull the hood of his vest up, a black scarf and pulled out a pair of black tinted goggles, an attempt to keep the ash from stinging his eyes or filling his nostrils and mouth.

He had been travelling through this wasteland for days now…and so far nothing had changed. If it wasn't for his compass, he would not be able to tell which way was North. Even now he doubted if his compass was right.

But luckily for the young man, memory was his guide.

But memory was a painful thing, especially when the wasteland you were travelling in was your home.

To Scott…it had been many years since he had last stepped foot on this ground…one hundred thousand years ago, this place was filled with healthy trees, grass and a lake that once rested near his Tribe's village…

Yet, he had not aged a second since that fateful day: The day of Eden's Death.

The day that he his surviving friends and family, were scattered across Time and Space. It was through the mercy of The Goddess Spectra that they survived. Unfortunately, not everyone had been fortunate. When the Sea of Discord broke through Spectra's Gate, the Discord swept away many people to different worlds and time periods…but the Discord also killed many people…and turned the unfortunate humans and wild life of Eden into monstrosities.

Scott's thoughts were interrupted when something caught his sight as he trudged over an ash dune…the hint of a smirk crossed Scott's lips as he looked out at the horizon.

A few yards away was a camp…a military encampment. Surrounding the camp were several small barricades that served as cover for the soldiers in the camp. Several tents were set up and were positioned at the face of a cave…

Scott kneeled down and tapped the side of his goggles. Suddenly, from behind the black lens, the magnification of his goggles was intensified, allowing him to see closer.

He saw thirteen men…all wearing full body armor, dark black in color with silver markings. On the right shoulder guards of the armor was a Silver Dragoness insignia, much different and evil looking than the golden dragoness insignia sown onto the back of Scott's vest, and a golden Dragon insignia on the left shoulder guard.

The golden dragon and the silver dragoness were the symbols of The Forsworn's patron Dragon-Gods, the infamous Dragon-Gods of Fate…

Scott stood up and drew both his longsword in both hands, and held up his right hand, extending his index finger. Suddenly, the ash around him began to shift. Scott quickly pushed both of his arms backwards. Then, in a burst of speed, Scott began to slide forward, the ash around his feet pushing him forward.

In a matter of seconds, Scott began to close distance between him and the camp.

The moment the guards saw Scott approaching, was when he reached the barricade.

One guard, wielding an Assault rifle with crimson glow running down the barrel, saw Scott first and was about to call out to his comrades…until a pillar of ash rose up into the air, catapulting Scott up and over the barricade. As Scott flew up into the air, all of the guards started to shoot at him; red bolts of plasma flew through the air, missing Scott.

As Scott landed in the middle of the camp, a shockwave of fire surrounded him, and knocked the soldiers off of their feet, hitting the ground loudly.

The two soldiers that recovered first raised their weapons at the young warrior, but were too late as Scott had rushed forward and lashed out with his long swords, beheading one and impaling the other in the chest, his blade piercing the armor as if it were made of glass.

As the bodies of the soldiers fell to the ground, staining the pale ash crimson, the other soldiers opened fire on Scott, who was now running across the camp, moving almost like a shadow. As he approached his next target, Scott twirled his swords once which now radiated blue electricity. Scott slashed his right sword at the soldier, electrifying the soldier to death without the blade even piercing the armor.

In a matter of three minutes, Scott had killed all but one of the soldiers, whose bodies lay on the ground, dispatched by Scott's swords. The last soldier now crawled away from Scott, a whimpering noise coming from behind his helmet.

The soldier looked passed his glowing red lenses as Scott walked up to him, swords extended. The soldier pulled out a pistol, and fired a shot, only for the plasma bolt to hit a "rogue" object. When the object hit the ground, the soldier realized that it had been…a stone?

The last sight the soldier saw was Scott's left sword impaling his chest, causing the soldier to die instantly.

Scott sheathed both swords, and turned his direction to the cave opening in the mountain that the camp was built around.

Scott proceeded to step into the cave, activating his goggle's night vision mode, giving him limited vision from behind his goggles as he stepped into the dark cave.

He walked for three minutes, which then he began to hear the sound of metal hitting against metal. Scott tilted his head. As the tunnel curved to the right, Scott saw the light of a flash light ahead, with a man hacking away with a kinetic Pick axe at a metal door.

When Scott was a foot from the man, he placed a hand over his shoulder.

The man yelped in surprise, dropping the pick axe, which the red glow ceased when the man's hands stopped pulling the trigger, and bowed to his knees, placing his hands behind his head.

"I swear! I'm working as best as I can captain! Please! Just…give me more time!" The man sounded as though he was in his late fifties…and he was terrified.

"I'm not with The Forsworn." Scott said his tone emotionless but held sympathy.

The man slowly turned around as Scott pushed back his hood, pulled down his scarf and pulled up his goggles, revealing his face. The man, not recognizing Scott, appeared relieved.

"Oh thank the Goddess…" The man said, collapsing to the ground, rubbing his eyes. Judging on his ragged clothing…he had been a prisoner for a long time.

The man looked up at Scott as he stepped closer into the light. The man perked up when he recognized Scott's face.

"Wait…you are…you're the boy in the wolf hood!" The man said excitedly.

Scott nodded.

"I used to be."

"I remember that day…99,996 years ago…" The man continued.

"What's this door?" Scott asked.

The man nodded, looking to the metal door, which Scott now noticed was gold in color…with five dull, grey, gems embedded into them.

"I don't know…fifty years ago the Forsworn came to me…stole me from my wife and child…and demanded I use my tools to crack the door open." The man said. "The problem with our current state…we can't age…but I could feel the decades pass…I'm a kinetic tool expert…but not even I could break this…not even a scratch."

"This door is harder than diamond." Scott said, approaching the door, touching it's cold metal design. "Not even your best tools, nor my weapon, Omega, could cut through it…forged by Spectral Ore…"

"That powerful…" The man muttered.

Scott turned to the man, and slowly pulled out a small circular disk like device from his pocket and handed it to the man.

"Press the center when you're outside…my friends will find you."

The man nodded and bowed his head as he stood.

"Oh thank you! Goddess bless your heart!" The man said, running out of the tunnel…free for the first time in decades.

Scott slowly turned his attention to the door and furrowed his brows.

"Tell me…what secrets do you hold?"

* * *

**The Dragon Realms: Warfang, Capitol of the Empire.**

"That is quite the story." The hat wearing Fear Dragon, Mentem, said while taking a sip from his drink.

In one of the seafood restaurants in the Historical District of Warfang, the Purple Dragon, Spyro, his ebony scaled mate, Cynder, and their friends: Blaze, Tula, Mentem, and Electra sat around one of the outside tables, listening to Spyro as he spoke to his friends about his talk with the human, Marcus, a day ago.

"That's what he told me." Spyro said to his friends. "The Order of Spectra themselves sent Marcus to meet with me…they need my help finding this one dragon."

"But seriously…" Electra, a young talkative Electric dragoness with yellow scales, said as he finished eating her salmon. "You have to admit it's odd…why come now? You guys just beat Oculos and Persephone and their Forsworn…shouldn't that be enough?"

The other dragons paused, their thoughts going back to the day before when they battled Persephone's, the immortal Dragon-Goddess of The Underworld and leader of The Forsworn, mate Oculos, a grey dragon who could control anyone's luck by merely looking at them, who served as Persephone's second in command and became the Avatar of The God of Death. A deity that desired nothing more than to wipe out all life in the Dragon Realms.

"Doubt with how large Persephone's army is that their defeat would cause much of a sting." Tula, a young water dragoness and the youngest daughter of The Water Guardian Typhoon, said. "I mean, The Forsworn was believed to be destroyed years ago…" Tula glanced at her boyfriend, Blaze, a fire dragon, as he visibly pondered.

"Well…either way," Cynder said, looking at Spyro. "What's your answer going to be?"

"I'll help him." Spyro said, taking a gulp from his water. "But first…I just want to be with my mom. This is the first time I've ever seen her…"

"Understandable." Mentem said, adjusting his tricorn hat. A smirk crossed his lips. "So…should I start calling you Prince Spyro now? I mean, your mother is EMPRESS Emera…Dragon-Goddess of the afterlife or not, she still formed the Empire. That makes you a prince."

"Please don't start calling me 'prince'…" Spyro sighed, rubbing his temples.

This earned a laugh from the others.

Spyro smiled lightly. This was the first time in a while since he and his friends could just relax…he enjoyed it very much. But he realized that at any time, this peace could be ruined.


	2. A Harmless Walk

**Kwai kwak everyone! I would just like to apologize for such a long delay with getting this chapter published. I just recently graduated and that got in the way of me and Warrior of Spectra from making much progress with the chapter. It's done now though, so I hope you all like the chapter. Remember to leave a review or send us a PM!**

Chapter 2: A Harmless Walk

In the raining forests outside of Portum, Tamhigan was walking down one of the many animal trials. He was currently wearing his gas mask, which he always carried on his person. His breathing could easily be heard with the mask on and raindrops slid down his darkened visors, but he didn't bother to wipe them off.

The post-apocalyptic dragon tried to think about things other than the dream he had just awakened from, but his mind always went back to that nightmare. And it wasn't just that nightmare either, but the frozen hell he once called a home. He hated how he couldn't move on from his past. Even when he tried to live a somewhat normal life, his memories would always come back to haunt him.

Tamhigan stopped suddenly when he spotted something ahead beyond the trees. When he narrowed his dark brown eyes, he noticed that it was some kind of temple, not unlike the one he used to stay at with the now dead Guardians.

Curiosity got the better of the black scaled dragon and he made his way towards the temple. As he got closer, he noticed that the temple must have been ancient because there was various moss and vegetation growing on the stone walls. He could also see an open doorway that was practically hidden behind some bushes. Anyone with lesser vision wouldn't have seen the door at all.

The masked dragon pushed away the foliage as he moved towards the entrance and he cautiously stepped through the open doorway. When he was inside and out of the still ongoing grain, he noticed that it was almost pitch black inside the temple, but this wasn't much of a problem for him. With some concentration, sparks of dark blue electricity began to crackle between his two serrated horns, which emitted a blue light and acted as a torch. Now that he had some light, he began to walk further into the temple, his metal forepaw clicking against the stone as he did so.

"Turn back NOW!" a female voice boomed all of a sudden out of nowhere and the air suddenly became unnaturally cold.

Tamhigan stopped in his tracks upon hearing the voice. He adopted a combat stance at that point and carefully looked around, but he couldn't' see anyone even with his electrical light. He even tried to sense the electricity in the air, but all he could detect was a few insects and spiders crawling on the walls.

This didn't put the former human at ease however. He continued to walk forward at that point, but he made sure to look around carefully at this point and his tomahawk shaped tailblade twitched slightly, as if expecting to be attacked at any moment.

"You do not know what you are about to cause! Leave!" the female voice screamed again, but it sounded much more desperate this time.

The post-apocalyptic dragon flinched upon hearing the voice, but he didn't stop walking this time. He soon found himself walking down some stone stairs and the only noises that could be heard was his footsteps and amplified breathing.

After a few moments of making is way downwards, the stairs finally ended and the lone dragon found himself in a fairly large room. With the help of the electricity between his horns, he was able to see that the room he was now in was circular in shape and the architecture looked like it was withered away due to it's old age.

There were also nine statues that could be seen and each of them were carved to look like dragons, but Tamhigan didn't recognize any of them. What caught his interest however, was a podium that was in the center of the room. Slowly, he walked towards it and he could see a necklace resting on the podium.

The necklace itself was gold in collar and it's collar was made of solid metal instead of a chain or strip of leather. There was no latch on the collar either, which made it appear to be difficult to put on or off. A dull gray jewel could be seen in the center of the necklace as well and there were also small markings carved around the collar. Upon closer inspection, one of the markings appeared to be a skinny dragoness, perhaps a female.

"Forget you ever saw it! Leave before you attract HER attention!" the female voice practically shouted at this point.

Tamhigan chose to ignore the voice at this point and approached the podium. He found the necklace to be interesting and his scavenging instincts were starting to kick in. he figured that he could give the necklace to Dust or Managuen as a present. A very small smile formed behind his mask as he thought of giving the necklace to them and he soon snatched the necklace off of the podium with his biomechanical paw.

AT that moment, a flash of white light blinded the post-apocalyptic dragon. He grunted roughly as he closed his eyes behind his gas mask's lenses and he took a few steps back. When his vision returned to him, he saw a human woman standing on the other side of the podium. His eyes widened upon seeing her and he adopted a combat stance, but she didn't even acknowledge this.

The woman seemed to be well fit and her body was covered in a white hood, which contrasted with her tan skin. Her head and the upper half of her face was covered in a white hood, but he could see that she had very noticeable cheekbones and dark brown hair could be seen peeking out of her hood. Metal plating was also covering her chest and shoulders, which appeared to be gold in color. If the former human didn't know any better, he'd say that this woman was Native American, just like him.

"You… and everyone close to you… will suffer…" the woman spoke with a sad tone of voice before she silently faded away, leaving as soon as she came.

Tamhigan didn't like that woman's wording at all; to him, it sounded like she was threatening him. It didn't help that she left him angry and confused.

The masked dragon let out a deep throated growl before he turned around and made his way out of the room and up the stone stairs. He didn't care about that woman's warning, he just wanted to return to Portum and give his adopted children their gift.

It didn't take the dragon long to retrace his steps and exit the deserted temple. Once he was outside however, Tamhigan felt a cold chill up his spine. Behind him, a mass of shadows was forming behind him.

Slowly, the former human turned around to see what looked like himself staring right at him. His eyes widened behind his gas mask's lenses as he stared at the copy of himself. Could that one surviving Guardian have returned? Was he toying with his mind again?

Not wanting to take any chances, Tamhigan crouched down in a combat stance. He watched as his doppelganger did the exact same thing at the exact same time, which greatly unnerved him. He tilted his head to the side to see if the other "him" would do the same, which is exactly what happened.

Tamhigan was about to attack his doppelganger on the spot, but the other "him" quickly vanished in a cloud of shadows before he could. He felt very unnerved by what just happened and he looked around the area around him, trying to find the mirror image of himself.

The rain noisily fell from the sky and on the masked dragon as he stood there, refusing to relax. After what felt like an eternity, Tamhigan slowly turned around and started to walk back towards Portum. He wasn't even sure if what he just saw was real or not considering his post-traumatic stress. All he focused on was getting back home.

* * *

Scott had not moved an inch for what felt like a half hour. His attention was still glued onto the metal door in front of him. The eighteen year old stood with his left hand rubbing his chin softly, visibly pondering on how the door could open.

Ten minutes before standing ideally, Scott had held up his index and middle finger of his left hand up and formed a thin beam of flames that appeared from his fingers almost like a welder flame. The bright bluish white flames were hot enough to cut off a human's hand, leaving no blood behind.

Scott had edged the flames to the door until the flames made contact. But to his visible disappointment, Scott saw the flames of the beam part when they touched the metallic door, unable to cut the door. While increasing the flames to the heat of the sun, Scott was amazed at how the door remained flawless.

Scott's hypothesis was correct: The door was made of Spectral Ore, the most powerful metal in all of time and space, the same metal that made up his weapon Omega.

That meant whatever was behind the door…the builders did not want anyone coming through.

The warrior broke his motionless state finally and placed his hand on the metal door. The feeling of the door was cool to the touch…a familiar feeling of winter coursed through his arm.

"That's a lot of Discord built up in there…" Scott said, voicing his thoughts.

His dark brown eyes glanced at the five dull gems implanted on the door. The warrior's eyes remained glued on one of the gems, as if expecting something to happen.

But thirty seconds upon laying his eyes on the gem, the gem suddenly released a flash of a spectrum of colors that almost disorientated Scott. The boy rubbed his eyes once, as his eyes readjusted their focus, Scott now saw that the gem he had been looking at no longer was a dull grey gem…but now reflected a spectrum of countless colors.

"What the…" the warrior wondered aloud…his eyes widened upon understand what he had found…

But before Scott had a chance to examine the jewel further, Scott heard a bleep from inside his pant pocket. The warrior slid his left hand into his left pocket, and pulled out com link that slid over his ear. Scott tapped the device.

"Tyler here…" Scott spoke into the com, turning his back on the door.

_"Scott," _A woman's voice spoke over the com, albeit with slight interference. _"You have a temporal storm heading to your location; I've got the jet in the air."_

"Alright, I'll be here." Scott said, beginning his walk outside the cave, fully aware of what damage a Temporal Storm could do. "Contact the Council, tell them I think I've found the Vault."

_"Shit…alright, I'll send a message. Hold on their Chief."_

With that, the com ended. As Scott made his way out of the cave, the warrior couldn't help but wonder…

If The Forsworn knew about the Vault's location…did they know about **the items**…

* * *

**Unknown Realm:**

The Realm of the "Underworld" was unlike what most mortals perceived it to be. There were no fields of ash that ranged miles upon miles of dead landscape. No: the Underworld, or at least this version, had fields of grass and miles of forests that covered the landscape. The Realm of the Underworld was an island that rested on a sea of black ink like water that went on for miles and miles.

The sky was forever in the form of a starry night with a crescent shape moon resting just on the horizon for all eternity.

On the far east of the island: was a temple that was the home of the realm's ruler. The temple itself was ten stories tall and had a view of the dark oceans when one would enter the Temple gardens.

In one of the many rooms of the temple, the owner of the temple sat in her dark study.

The study itself was dimly lit by candles the emitted crimson flames from the wicks that lasted for an eternity. The study had a violet and red colored stain glass window with crimson flame design located in the center. Throughout the study there were hundreds of shelves that held various books and scrolls that the owner had collected for eons. The last time the owner had actually counted how many books and scrolls she had: the total was at least a nine thousand…and that was five hundred years ago and the collection only increased since then.

In the quietness of her study, the ruler of the Realm sat at one of her tables in the study.

The human woman sat motionless in her wooden chair as she leaned on one arm rest and rested the side of her head on that hand, the woman's glowing crimson eyes looking at a purplish-blue flower, resting in a crystal vase…

The woman's skin was unnaturally pale and she had silver colored hair that extended past the middle of her back, during her two-thousand year childhood, her silver colored hair was what made many of humanity abuse her and view her as the child of every religion's form of "Devil". While in truth, the girl only wanted to be loved. During her childhood, she remembered how she would cut her long silver hair off until she was bald and she would wrap cloth around her eyes to keep people from seeing her crimson eyes.

She wanted to be normal, normal like the other children who spat at her, kicked her, pushed her into the mud. She wanted to be normal and have people who loved her for who she was…not what she looked like.

For three years, she found those people…but when the two people she loved the most were killed by their own people, the girl's entire outlook on life changed…when she discovered she was more than human…and was greater than the pathetic monkey spawns.

Now: she took pride in her beauty and the fact that she was a **First Dragon**, the most powerful race of all of Time and Space.

To every mortal race, every person had a deep hidden fear of time, how they cherished each moment of their lives and feared about their inevitable death at the hands of fate.

To Persephone: She had no such fear. She was beyond death…time was meaningless.

Yes, immortality was a wonderful thing…but it also had it's downsides.

Persephone exhaled a deep sigh as she stood up from her wooden chair and stepped forward to the stain glass window. The ends of her black robes flapping backwards as she walked and the sound of low thump echoing with each step she took.

When the woman stopped in front of the stain glass window, Persephone felt the familiar cold aura enter her study. A small smirk crossed her pale lips, the sound of feathery wings flapping towards her.

A black owl landed on her shoulder, it's glowing crimson eyes looked at it's mistress.

No words were shared…all forms of communication were mental. To Persephone, her faithful companion was sending her memories of it's latest reconnaissance, scouting a Dragon Realms world, a different world than the one she had put her focus on…her companion had discovered an ancient temple…and it had followed a lone dragon (wearing a gas mask). What the dragon had found…made Persephone's eyes widen softly.

The dragon had found…**_The Necklace_**.

A hint of a smirk crossed the Dragon-Goddess of the underworld's lips…

At long last: the quest for the Infinity items could begin.

Persephone stroked her companion's feathery head softly. In a matter of seconds, the owl vanished in the form of a cloud of black shadows.

When Persephone was all alone, she turned for the door of her study and walked quickly out of it, with the smirk still on her lips.

"Now then…" Persephone began in a calm, yet as cold as a winter day, voice. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

Within the Native American Spirit World, there were seemingly endless forests in all directions. The land was rich with natural beauty and there was almost no human pollution. For those who loved nature, this world was a paradise.

In one of the forest clearings, a village could be seen. There were various bonfires where Native American spirits were conversing with one another. There were also longhouses and wigwams which functioned as their homes.

All of the spirits were startled however when a bright red flash of light appeared in the center of the village. They all looked towards the light and when the light faded, a lone woman with silver colored hair and red eyes could be seen. Her skin was rather pale and she wore a black cloak. The woman looked at all of the villagers with a straight frown while she stood straight. This woman was Persephone, the Dragon Goddess of the Underworld.

Two individuals then approached the woman. One of them was the "leader" of the Spirit World. She was a Native American woman who was wearing a deer skin dress and she was known as Nigawes Ta. The other individual was a man wearing a leather jacket and blue jeans. He also had a black hoodie under his jacket and his hood was pulled over his head. This was Isaac Bedage.

Once the two individuals were a few feet in front of the dragon-in-human-form. Isaac looked at the woman with an untrusting frown, but the elder spirit just looked at the Goddess with a soft smile.

"Kwai kwai, nidobak. Paakuinôgwaian. (Hello, friend. Good morning.)" Nigawes Ta greeted kindly with a respectful nod.

Thinking that the Goddess didn't understand their language, Isaac decided to translate for the spirit woman.

"She said-"

"I know what she said, human." Persephone quickly interrupted with a bitter tone of voice and she seemed to hiss the word "human."

Isaac was rather surprised that she interrupted him with such hostility. He was told that this Goddess would be arriving to the spirit world to talk, but he wasn't expecting her to be so untrusting of him so soon.

"I can understand what she says just fine. I'm not stupid." the dragon Goddess added with a scoff as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey, I was just trying to be helpful. You don't have to be such a bitch about it." the hooded native spoke bluntly as he tried to take a step forward, but Nigawes Ta raised her arm in front of his chest so he couldn't get much closer.

"You dare call me a bitch!? I have a millennia's worth of experience on you, boy. You would do well to remember that." Persephone growled threateningly as she balled her hands into fists and her knuckles whitened.

"I'm not scared of you, bitch." the human male growled challengingly.

"Kakwas nisoak llalokak? Yo wili ndakina wligen. (What are you two doing? This is a land/homeland of peace.)" the Native American spirit spoke softly, gaining both of their attention. "Persephone, n'd achevaldamen ngadôzik. (Persephone, I want you to leave.)" she stated sternly as she looked at the silver haired woman.

The Goddess merely chuckled however and stood her ground. Her smirk quickly turned into a bitter snarl and she walked right up to Nigawes Ta so that they were mere inches apart.

"You say I'm the hateful one, yet your people tried to have me killed when I was a child. Your people made me trust them and they betrayed that trust. You treated me like a damned pariah!" Persephone yelled angrily in the spirit's face.

"N' anhaldamawi. Mjejakw ali kiowô ôda lig-mamagaha. (I am sorry. A soul like you should not be abused.)" the Native American spirit spoke softly.

As she said this, Nigawes Ta saw a brief vision. She Saw Persephone as a child, beaten and bruised. The child cried in a corner as she covered her tearful eyes with her little hands. Her silver hair was also shaved off, making her bald. As soon as the vision came, it ended and she looked at the adult Goddess with a look of sympathy.

The dragon Goddess seemed to calm down slightly as she listened to the other woman's soothing words. She flinched however when the spirit rested a hand on her shoulder. The pale woman parted her lips to reveal her clenched teeth.

With an animalistic growl, she grabbed the now surprised spirit's shoulder as she glared at her with her red, dragon-like eyes.

"You will regret doing that!" she snarled as a sword suddenly appeared in her right hand.

"Kagwes ni…? (What is that?)" the spirit asked quietly as she stared at the sword in the Goddess' grip.

Persephone just smirked cruelly as she began to raise the deadly looking sword. Isaac's dark brown eyes widened as he saw the blade and he quickly charged forward. He grunted as he pushed the spirit away from the angry Goddess and he whipped around ot glare at her.

"Now you've gone and pissed me off, lady." the hooded man stated threateningly as light blue electricity formed around his arms.

Persephone scoffed as she stared at the electricity running up and down his arms. Even though they were crackling violently, she didn't seem fazed at all. She watched as the man raised his arm and shot a bolt of light blue lightning at her, but a simple jump to the left helped her avoid the attack.

"You overconfident worm! I'm going to destroy your pathetic Spirit Realm!" Persephone yelled threateningly as she she held her sword in both hands.


End file.
